


Can You Feel My Heart?

by PandaNova



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaNova/pseuds/PandaNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Shepard leaves the forward battery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel My Heart?

“That was embarrassing.” Garrus is staring at the now closed door to the forward battery, and feeling the heat of the moment quickly leaving. “I -uh- I think I’m just going to go find the nearest airlock and throw myself out of it, because Shepard is never going to let me leave that one down.”

Tali was shifting nervously, staring at the door as well. “Did I really say I was afraid of a puncture? Keelah! What was I thinking?!” 

“We, uh, weren’t.” Garrus cleared his throat scratching idly at his good mandible. It was a times like this Garrus really wished she wasn’t trapped in that suit. That isn’t to say he didn’t like the suit, far from it as it did wonderful things for her frame and he had more than once been thankful for their design not being more loose, but right now he would do anything to be able to see her face, to know her expression so he would have any clue where they were going from here. “I think I’ll-I’ll just go, that is too tough an act to follow.”

He only took two steps before Tali’s gloved hand caught his own, “Well, you don’t have to go.” That was all it took, and Shepard was forgotten. She had him wrapped around her fingers, and what fingers. He turned back to her, and she was stepping away from him, her pendulum hips showing off that marvelous frame of hers as her fingers touched along the console with a knowledge of systems that rivaled his own. He didn’t have to look to see that she had locked the door behind him and his mandibles spread in the Turian equivalent of a grin. “Now we can ensure that won’t be a repeat performance.”

Garrus took the steps to close in on her again, and while he couldn’t see her expression her body showed the playful smile he could imagine beneath that opaque helmet. “Oh you never now, you might prefer a repeat. I tend to give good encores.” 

“You have a line for everything, don’t you?” She laughed as he placed his hands on her hips, spreading his talons to feel the slight ridges of the black under suit. 

“Well, that’s what you’re here for right?” She was pressing very close now, one of her four digit hands moving to brush where the skin of his neck was exposed beneath his armor, distracting, must think up something witty, “I refuse to believe it’s my Turian good looks.”

She was laughing again, it was breathier, sexier. Even with the distortion from her breathing apparatus and the translator the sound of arousal was enough to get his blood thudding in his ears. He moved his arms to encircle her waist feeling the ridges of the reinforced spine of the suit. “Don’t forget Turian, I am using you for your body. Scars and all.”

He would have laughed, if it wasn‘t for the fact that her free hand was squeezing at the pinch above his collarbones. Now where had she learned that dirty trick? He had never expected this out of Tali, she seemed so awkward and out of element when they parted ways before Shepard was put on lock down. Being an admiral must of changed her, and he couldn’t say he minded the change. Her fingers were tracing along his fringe and the feeling was exquisite torture. His own hands began to explore as he leaned his forehead against the top of her helmet. A gentle nudge of affection, and she reciprocated by pressing her hand against the cluster of nerves behind his fringe causing his breath to hitch.

“Now I believe before we were interrupted you were telling me how you were going to make up for all those terrible things you’ve said over the years.” The way she pressed into him, soft edges without plates made him shudder with pleasure. This was very different from Turian women, but also very, very enjoyable. Even with the suit her body was soft and radiated more heat than he expected and he found himself fascinated by her soft edges and the way her body would give to his hands.

“Well I might not be able to make it all up to you Tali, but I can make a start.” He faked a predatory look, and she acted artificially shocked when he picked her up. His hands spread across her ass and feeling the muscles give way as he slid her backwards against the console. One hand quickly powering it down at the same time as his hands began to feel more freely.  
Tali wasn’t sitting still either, one hand pressed against the bundle of nerves beneath his fringe, the other had taken to hitting the releases on his armor. “I didn’t know you were versed in Turian armor Tali.”

“Just yours.” She pooped another release, and he purred into her skin, her breath hitched and Garrus grinned. His fingers moved from her ass up her spine to play along her ribcage, his weight settling between her knees as she removed yet another of the catches on the side of his armor.

“Just how out of that suit can you get without risking infection?” He made sure his face was closed enough to her that the vibrating undertone of his voice hit her skin, moving the semi-hard plates that functioned as his lips against the edges of her suit.

“This room is hardly sterilized. . .”

“And we’re low on time.” One of his talons caught a breast and began lightly needing it, and Garrus was thankful he kept his talons trimmed. Would be a crime to have to lose out on this due to a puncture, he stopped his teasing of her as she undid the last catch. He leaned back and quickly removed the chest plate and then the lower half his armor, leaving him in the skin tight under suit.

“But I’m sure we can work out something.” Her voice was teasing, but completely sure. She reached out hand, beckoning him back to her.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He closed the distance again, his hands playing against ribs to cup her breasts as her own traced the edges of his carapace through his suit before resting on the pinch of his waist and squeezing. Whatever that something was they were going to need to do it now. It would appear they were on the same wave length as she moved a hand between them and he heard the undoing of a few snaps and then her hand grabbed his own and pressed it at the junction between her legs.

Clever, clever Quarians, of course they would have planned the suit for this very occasion. Still he hesitated, his talons resting against her thigh and not moving. She squirmed impatiently, “You’re not going to break me Garrus.”

“Sorry, I-” He tensed slightly as he brought up his other hand to run against the side of her helmet, where he could imagine his hand cupping her cheek would be. “Are you going to be ok Tali?”

“I’m practically swimming in antibiotics, I’ll be fine Garrus.”

“Are you sure? I mean - I don’t want.” He was backing away slightly, but her hand grabbed onto his shoulder and this time she squeezed with enough force to keep him still.

“Garrus.” He looked up at her, suddenly bashful but tried to keep eye contact. “If you don’t fuck me this instant, I will beat you over the head with my shotgun.”

That was all he needed, his fingers pressed against her and found her warm and quite wet. It was also velvety soft as he moved his fingers up and along until he found the entrance. She was groaning now, her arms holding her up against the console and her head thrown back. He could see the ridges of the suit where her neck would be, the rings meant to stretch causing a greater outline against her lavender hood. His other hand was still playing with her breasts, moving from one to the other. He was careful not to cause a tear, but let his hands squeeze and then release until he could feel the bud beneath. He had read about this part and brought two fingers to pinch it and gently roll it between them. She gave a particularly loud cry at that and he grinned.

His other hand had slipped a digit inside her, feeling the warm slickness of her as she shoved back against the digit desperately.

“Garrus,” she said through clenched teeth, “Low on time.” Of course, how could he forget. They had to go save the universe again rather than letting them enjoy themselves. Ah, there was always afterwards when they were heroes. He removed his hands from her, quickly undoing the front of his suit and pulling her against the edge of the console. It was just the right height, and he was surprised by that, he had never considered the console a good place for carnal acts. He’d remember this for the future.

One arm wrapped around her as she pulled hers around his neck to press against his fringe and neck, her head pulled close to him so their foreheads remained touching. He entered her in one smooth motion, and the sensation was beyond words. His breath shuddered and he gave a keening sound against her shoulder. She clutched to him as he began moving, his hands holding onto her and pulling her to him, their bodies rocking in time.

She was moaning now, head curled against his chest and fingers gripping his shoulders almost painfully. She was shoving back against him, her cries becoming louder as she tried to pull him deeper. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pinching against the indent above his hips and his vision spun. He was panting now, pressing harder into her as she cried out with each thrust.

“Garrus, faster!” Her voice was desperate and he answered it, pulling her slightly off the console so he could shove against her, his body weight shifted forward and he could hear the groan of the metal. He could also hear his blood in his ears, and he could swear he was touching the brightest universe in existence as she began bucking against him desperately.

Then she was practically screaming and her whole body went rigid, everything tightened and Garrus had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coming right then. He waited until it eased and started up again, they may have been low on time, but not that low.

At some point they moved to the bed, Tali riding atop him as he laced their four digit hands together, her body bouncing against him and crying out to the stars just outside the hull, and when she falls over from exhaustion he flips them over and finally gets his release. 

“Keelah. . .that was amazing.” She whispers to him after, her arms draped around him as he nuzzled his head into the space between her helmet and her shoulder. 

“We are thirty minutes to the Sol Relay, it’s go time everybody.” Joker’s voice breaks the moment and Tali is trying to get up but his heavier arm keeps her down.

“Tell them they can save the universe without us.” He mumbles against the softness of her hood, his voice still rumbling with deep secondary tones so the vibrations vibrate against her flesh. “We’ll just stay here.”

“Come on Garrus, Shepard needs us.” She shoves his arm, but he simply wraps them both around her, trapping her against him. He stares into the purple sheen of her mask. “Oh no, you are not getting anything more out of me until after we kick the Reapers back to where they came from.”

“Will you be there, Tali? When this is all over?” There is more vulnerability in that then he meant to give, and he tightened his arms around her. Part of him wished he could will it all away, the reaper war. If she went down there today and didn’t come back . . .

“Garrus.” Her fingers come up and press against his good mandible, the gesture affectionate and caring. She leaned her head against his so their foreheads were resting against here. “I’ll be there. We’ll all come back.” Her voice is so sure he almost believes it, he almost believes this won’t be another Omega. He unwraps his arms from her and she stands up. She is adjusting her suit as he begins redressing in the armor he left scattered along the floor. 

“Come on, let’s go show those boshtets why you don’t mess with the Normandy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Christine! The world needs more Talibrations!


End file.
